Pleiadi
| dec = | pre_dist_al = | dist_al = 440 |note_dist_al = | dist_pc = 135 | dimensione_v = 110′ | appmag_v = 1,6 | tipo= Ammasso aperto | massa = | pre_dimensioni_al = | dimensioni_al = 12 | nota_dimensioni_al = | v_hb = | eta = 100 milioni di anni | note = | nomi = M 45, Mel 22, Cr 42 }} Le Pleiadi (conosciute anche come le Sette sorelle, la Chioccetta o con la sigla M45 del catalogo di Charles Messier) sono un ammasso aperto visibile nella costellazione del Toro. Questo ammasso, piuttosto vicino (440 anni luce), conta diverse stelle visibili ad occhio nudo; anche se dagli ambienti cittadini solo cinque o sei delle stelle più brillanti sono visibili, da un luogo più buio se ne possono contare fino a dodici. Tutte le sue componenti sono circondate da leggere nebulose a riflessione, osservabili specialmente in fotografie a lunga esposizione prese con telescopi di dimensione ragguardevole. I membri visibili delle Pleiadi sono stelle blu o bianche, molto luminose; l'ammasso conta in realtà centinaia di altre stelle, la gran parte delle quali sono troppo deboli per essere visibili ad occhio nudo. Le Pleiadi sono un ammasso giovane, con un'età stimata di circa 100 milioni di anni, e una vita prevista di soli altri 250 milioni di anni, a causa della sua bassa densità. A causa della loro brillantezza e vicinanza fra loro, le stelle delle Pleiadi sono note dall'antichità: Omero le citava, come pure Tolomeo ed altri autori dell'età classica. Da quando fu noto che le stelle erano corpi celesti simili al Sole, si iniziò ad ipotizzare che fossero in qualche modo legate fra loro; con lo studio del moto proprio degli astri e la determinazione delle distanze, fu chiaro che le Pleiadi fossero realmente legate gravitazionalmente e che avessero un'origine comune. Osservazione L'ammasso delle Pleiadi si trova a nord dell'equatore celeste, dunque nell'emisfero boreale; la sua declinazione è pari a circa 24°N, pertanto è sufficientemente vicina all'equatore celeste da risultare osservabile da tutte le aree popolate della Terra, fino al circolo polare antartico. A nord del circolo polare artico appaiono invece circumpolari, mentre un grado a nord del Tropico del Cancro si possono osservare allo zenit. L'ammasso domina, nell'emisfero nord, il cielo serale dalla metà dell'autunno all'inizio della primavera, mentre dall'emisfero sud è un oggetto tipico del cielo estivo.Una declinazione di 24°N equivale ad una distanza angolare dal polo nord celeste di 66°; il che equivale a dire che a nord del 66°N l'oggetto si presenta circumpolare, mentre a sud del 66°S l'oggetto non sorge mai. Le Pleiadi si individuano con grande facilità, anche dai centri urbani moderatamente afflitti da inquinamento luminoso; appaiono come un fitto gruppetto di astri molto vicini fra loro, di colore azzurro e dalla forma caratteristica, che ricorda quella di una chiocciola o una miniatura dell'Orsa Minore. Ad occhio nudo si possono scorgere, fuori dalle aree urbane, fino a una dozzina di componenti, sebbene le più appariscenti siano otto (cinque o sei in un cielo moderatamente inquinato).La magnitudine limite in un cielo completamente scuro è circa +6,5; l'ammasso delle Pleiadi conta dodici stelle fino a tale magnitudine. Al binocolo si ha la visuale migliore: l'ammasso appare completamente risolto in stelle, le quali da otto diventano alcune decine; si può inoltre notare che molte di quelle che ad occhio nudo sembravano stelle singole appaiono ora disposte in coppia o in piccoli gruppi; due concatenazioni di stelle minori si possono osservare ad est e a sudovest. La visione al telescopio a bassi ingrandimenti consente ancora di apprezzare la natura d'insieme dell'ammasso, mentre ad ingrandimenti maggiori non è possibile farlo rientrare tutto nell'oculare; telescopi più potenti possono inoltre mostrare fra le componenti delle deboli nebulosità diffuse, di colore azzurro, che riflettono la luce delle stelle principali delle Pleiadi. Occultazioni A causa della particolare posizione dell'ammasso delle Pleiadi, posto ad appena 4° dall'eclittica,Come si evince da sono frequenti i transiti e le occultazioni da parte dei corpi del nostro sistema solare. Capita frequentemente che la Luna transiti davanti a quest'ammasso, occultandolo quasi completamente; si tratta di uno spettacolo che viene seguito specialmente dagli astrofili, anche dotati di strumenti di osservazione ridotti, come un semplice binocolo o un piccolo telescopio (strumenti troppo potenti non consentono, come già visto, di avere la visuale d'insieme). Sebbene infatti l'evento sia facilmente visibile anche ad occhio nudo, l'ausilio di questi strumenti consente di apprezzare appieno e con precisione l'occultazione di singole stelle dell'ammasso. Meno frequentemente capita che anche i pianeti si avvicinino apparentemente alle stelle dell'ammasso, talvolta transitandovi in mezzo; ciò accade con più facilità con i pianeti a noi più vicini, come Mercurio, Venere e Marte. Grazie a questi incontri periodici si possono osservare in cielo delle figure insolite o dai colori fortemente contrastanti (come accade quando vi transita Marte, il cui colore rosso contrasta fortemente con l'azzurro delle stelle delle Pleiadi). Storia delle osservazioni La preminenza delle Pleiadi nel cielo notturno (nel cielo invernale nell'emisfero boreale e nel cielo estivo nell'emisfero australe) le ha rese importanti in molte culture. Tra i Maori della Nuova Zelanda, le Pleiadi sono chiamate Mataariki e il loro sorgere ad oriente significa l'inizio del nuovo anno (in giugno). Pare che gli Indiani d'America misurassero la vista col numero di stelle che riuscivano a distinguere nelle Pleiadi; anche nell'antichità europea, specialmente tra i Greci, le Pleiadi erano considerate un test della vista. Gli australiani aborigeni vedevano nelle Pleiadi una donna che era stata quasi violentata da Kidili, l'uomo della Luna. Alternativamente, erano sette sorelle chiamate le Makara. Nella mitologia greca, le Sette Sorelle erano tradizionalmente chiamate Asterope, Merope (o Dryope o Aero), Elettra, Maia, Taigete, Celaeno e Alcyone. Questi nomi sono oggi assegnati a singole stelle dell'ammasso. Erano, secondo la mitologia, ninfe delle montagne (Oreadi), le figlie di Atlante e Pleione, anch'essi rappresentati da stelle nell'ammasso; erano anche nipoti di Giapeto e Climene, e sorelle delle Iadi, di Calipso e Dione. Si suicidarono dopo la morte delle loro sorelle, le Iadi. Il primo riferimento alle Pleiadi in un'opera letteraria conosciuto è proprio una citazione di Esiodo, risalente circa al XI secolo a.C. Omero ne fa poi menzione nell'"Odissea", mentre nella Bibbia compaiono addirittura tre riferimenti. In Giappone, le Pleiadi sono conosciute come Subaru (parola conosciuta anche in Occidente grazie alla nota casa automobilistica, ma di cui molti ignorano il significato); nella mitologia indù, le Pleiadi (Krittika) sono le sei madri del dio della guerra Skanda, che per ognuna di loro ha sviluppato sei facce. Da tempo si è supposto che le Pleiadi dovessero essere un gruppo di stelle relazionate l'una all'altra, piuttosto che derivanti da un allineamento visuale. Nel 1767, il reverendo John Michell calcolò che la probabilità dell'allineamento fortuito di un gruppo così numeroso di stelle brillanti fosse di 1 su 500.000 e così concluse che le Pleiadi, ed altri analoghi ammassi stellari, dovessero essere fisicamente correlate. Michell J. (1767), An Inquiry into the probable Parallax, and Magnitude, of the Fixed Stars, from the Quantity of Light which they afford us, and the particular Circumstances of their Situation, Philosophical Transactions, v. 57, p. 234-264 Quando furono condotti studi osservativi sul moto proprio posseduto dalle stelle dell'ammasso, fu scoperto che si muovevano tutte nella stessa direzione attraverso il cielo, alla stessa velocità, dimostrando ulteriormente l'esistenza di una qualche relazione fra loro. Charles Messier misurò la posizione dell'ammasso e lo inserì come M45 nel suo catalogo, pubblicato nel 1771. L'inserimento di quest'oggetto, come pure dell'Ammasso del Presepe e della Nebulosa di Orione, nel suo catalogo è effettivamente un fatto strano, dato che tutti gli altri oggetti sono molto più deboli e che le intenzioni del Messier erano quelle di compilare un catalogo di oggetti che potevano essere scambiati per comete. Probabilmente ciò è dovuto al fatto che egli si sentiva in competizione con Nicolas Louis de Lacaille, che nel 1755 aveva compilato un catalogo con 42 oggetti. . Il problema del numero di componenti visibili ad occhio nudo : sei stelle dominano la scena, seguite da altre quattro appena meno luminose, più un gran numero di stelle minori.]] Fin dalle epoche più antiche e in tutte le culture, come si è visto, l'idea di questo gruppo di stelle viene associato al numero 7; per poterne osservare più di sei occorre però in realtà un cielo molto buio e limpido e una buona vista. In accordo con questo fatto vi sono un gran numero di testimonianze del passato che si riferiscono ad un numero diverso di stelle componenti. Il più antico testo in lingua volgare di cosmologia noto, "La composizione del Mondo" di Restoro d'Arezzo, del 1282, si riferisce ripetutamente alle Pleiadi come ad un insieme di sei stelle. Mentre Ovidio afferma che "Quae septem dici, sex tamen esse solent" (le quali si dice siano sette, ma tuttavia sono solite essere sei), Tolomeo e Al-Sūfi forniscono le posizioni di sole quattro delle stelle dell'ammasso, ignorando, stranamente, la stella Alcyone, la più brillante delle Pleiadi. Giovan Battista Odierna, all'inizio del suo "De Admirandis Coeli Characteribus" spiega come il dilemma del numero esatto delle componenti visibili sia un problema avvertito da molti altri studiosi del passato; ricorda inoltre che chi ha la vista acuta ne può identificare sette, mentre chi non è particolarmente dotato può arrivare solo a cinque. Con un telescopio si possono invece osservare, oltre alle sette brillanti, almeno altre trenta componenti. Al di là dei testi scientifici, è da notare che presso i Greci ricorreva il mito della "Pleiade perduta": secondo la tradizione greca, citata anche da Arato, si trattava di Elettra, che si diceva essere velata in viso in segno di lutto a causa della distruzione di Troia; un'altra tradizione vuole che la Pleiade velata fosse Merope, vergognandosi di essere l'unica delle sette ad aver sposato un mortale, il re di Corinto. Un'ulteriore tradizione la identifica con Celaeno, che cadde fulminata. Un mito simile esiste anche presso un gran numero di popoli sparsi per il mondo, come quelli del Giappone, del Borneo, dell'Africa centrale e dell'Australia; ciò potrebbe essere un'evidenza di un'eventuale variazione nella luminosità delle componenti delle Pleiadi, che giustificherebbe anche la mancata citazione di Alcyone da parte di Tolomeo ed Al-Sūfi. Composizione L'ammasso, il cui nucleo ha un raggio di circa 8 anni luce ed il cui raggio mareale è di circa 43 anni luce, contiene più di 1000 membri, statisticamente confermati. . Il modello esclude la presenza di stelle binarie non risolte. È dominato da stelle blu calde e giovani, 14 delle quali possono essere potenzialmente viste ad occhio nudo, a seconda delle condizioni osservative. La disposizione delle stelle più luminose ricorda la forma dell'Orsa maggiore e dell'Orsa minore. Si stima che l'ammasso contenga 800 masse solari. L'ammasso contiene numerose nane brune, oggetti con meno dell'8% circa della massa del Sole, non abbastanza massicci da innescare reazioni di fusione nucleare nei loro nuclei e diventare stelle luminose. Esse possono rappresentare fino al 25% della popolazione totale dell'ammasso, anche se contribuiscono meno del 2% della massa totale. Gli astronomi hanno compiuto grandi sforzi per trovare e poter analizzare nane brune nelle Pleiadi e in altri giovani ammassi, perché in questi ambienti sono ancora relativamente brillanti e osservabili, mentre le nane brune degli ammassi più vecchi sono ormai affievolite e molto più difficili da studiare. Nell'ammasso delle Pleiadi sono presenti anche alcune nane bianche. Data la giovane età dell'ammasso, ci si aspetta che le stelle della sequenza principale non abbiano avuto il tempo di evolvere in nane bianche, processo che richiede diversi miliardi di anni. Si ritiene che le progenitrici delle nane bianche siano state stelle massicce in sistemi binari. I trasferimenti di massa dalla stella di massa superiore, durante la sua rapida evoluzione, alla compagna, sarebbero risultati in un percorso più rapido per la formazione di una nana bianca, sebbene i dettagli di tale trasferimento da un pozzo gravitazionale più forte ad uno più debole non siano stati chiariti. Secondo degli studi condotti nel 2007 col Telescopio Spaziale Spitzer e col Gemini Observatory delle Hawaii, è emerso che dei pianeti di tipo terrestre sarebbero in formazione o si siano formati attorno ad una delle componenti dell'ammasso, HD 23514, come risultato di una catastrofica collisione fra eventuali protopianeti; gli astronomi hanno analizzato le emissioni dalle particelle di polveri in orbita attorno alla stella ed hanno concluso che la spiegazione più probabile è che le particelle siano residui di uno scontro violento di pianeti o embrioni planetari. Componenti principali La tabella seguente fornisce dettagli sulle componenti principali dell'ammasso aperto: Nebulosità a riflessione che mostra le nebulosità che circondano le Pleiadi. SST, NASA/JPL-Caltech.]] In condizioni osservative ideali, alcune tracce di nebulosità compaiono in fotografie a lunga esposizione e possono essere viste attorno all'ammasso. Questo tipo di nebulosa è chiamato nebulosa a riflessione ed appare brillante a causa della riflessione della luce di una stella luminosa e calda da parte della polvere presente nella nebulosa. Nel caso delle Pleiadi, si tratta di un sistema complesso di nebulose a riflessione; le più luminose sono state catalogate anche dal Catalogo NGC e dai suoi Index. In particolare, si tratta di NGC 1435, che avvolge la stella Merope, e IC 1990, a nord dell'ammasso. NGC 1432 fa da sfondo alle stelle più occidentali delle Pleiadi, ciascuna delle quali ha nelle vicinanze dei veli nebulosi più brillanti; Ced 19 è la sigla per questi frammenti, catalogati da Ced 19a a Ced 19q. La nebulosa di Alcione è nota anche come vdB 23, quella di Elettra come vdB 20 e quella di Maia come vdB 21. Era stato inizialmente pensato che la polvere potesse essere un rimasuglio del processo di formazione dell'ammasso;Numerose fonti di vecchia data e un gran numero di pubblicazioni (come ad esempio, fra quelle italiane, o dell'Osservatorio Astronomico di Palermo) e libri supportavano questa tesi; alla luce delle nuove scoperte, questa teoria è ormai priva di valore. ma all'età di 100 milioni di anni, quella generalmente accettata per le Pleiadi, quasi tutta la polvere originariamente presente dovrebbe essere stata ormai dispersa dalla pressione di radiazione già da molto tempo. Sembra, piuttosto, che l'ammasso stia transitando attraverso una regione di mezzo interstellare particolarmente polverosa; la prova che l'ammasso e la nebulosa non siano legate da una comune origine risiede nel fatto che possiedono una diversa velocità radiale. Alcuni studi mostrano che la polvere responsabile della nebulosità non è uniformemente distribuita, ma è concentrata in due strati lungo la linea di vista dalla Terra. Questi strati potrebbero essere stati formati dalla decelerazione, nel moto della polvere verso le stelle, dovuta alla pressione di radiazione. Distanza La distanza delle Pleiadi è un importante elemento di riferimento nella scala delle distanze cosmiche. Poiché l'ammasso è relativamente vicino alla Terra, la sua distanza è relativamente semplice da misurare. Una volta noto il diagramma di Hertzsprung-Russell per l'ammasso, una conoscenza accurata della sua distanza permette agli astronomi, con un confronto, di stimare la distanza di altri ammassi. Altri metodi possono quindi essere utilizzati per determinare in cascata le distanze di galassie ed ammassi di galassie da quelle dei singoli ammassi stellari e così è possibile stabilire una scala cosmica delle distanze. I risultati di misurazioni precedenti al lancio del satellite Hipparcos (ESA, 1980) indicavano generalmente che le Pleiadi fossero a 135 parsec dalla Terra. Il valore misurato invece dal satellite fu di soli 118 parsec, utilizzando il metodo della parallasse stellare. Lavori successivi dimostrarono che la misura indicata da Hipparcos per le Pleiadi era affetta da un errore, sebbene non se ne fosse individuata l'origine. In seguito alla revisione dell'elaborazione dei dati del satellite Hipparcos, avvenuta nel 2008, è stata proposta quale distanza dell'ammasso dalla Terra quella di 122 parsec, corrispondente a 399 anni luce. Altre misure, universalmente accettate, hanno indicato per la distanza delle Pleiadi dalla Terra il valore di 135 parsec, corrispondente a circa 440 anni luce.Percival, S. M.; Salaris, M.; Groenewegen, M. A. T. (2005), [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2005A%26A...429..887P The distance to the Pleiades. Main sequence fitting in the near infrared], Astronomy and Astrophysics, v.429, p.887.Zwahlen, N.; North, P.; Debernardi, Y.; Eyer, L.; Galland, F.; Groenewegen, M. A. T.; Hummel, C. A. (2004), [http://adsabs.harvard.edu/abs/2004A%26A...425L..45Z A purely geometric distance to the binary star Atlas, a member of the Pleiades], Astronomy and Astrophysics, v.425, p.L45. La diatriba su quale dei due valori sia da considerarsi corretto è ancora in atto. Si noti che il valore di 135 parsec è stato fornito dal Telescopio Spaziale Hubble, generalmente molto affidabile, che ha misurato la distanza di un'unica stella dell'ammasso. Hipparcos, invece, ha misurato le distanze di 54 stelle dell'ammasso, per il quale è stata stimata una distanza media. Età ed evoluzione futura L'età di un ammasso stellare può essere stimata per confronto tra il diagramma HR misurato per l'ammasso e quello derivante da modelli teorici di evoluzione stellare. Utilizzando queste tecniche, per le Pleiadi è stata stimata un'età compresa tra i 75 ed i 150 milioni di anni, dove lo scarto è dovuto alle incertezze nei modelli di evoluzione stellare. In particolare, modelli che includono un fenomeno noto come sovra-avanzamento convettivo (convective overshoot), in cui materiale proveniente da una zona convettiva irrompe in una zona non-convettiva, forniscono per la stella un'età apparente maggiore.Vedi anche la tesi esposta su: Un'altra metodologia per stimare l'età di un ammasso è di guardare agli oggetti di massa minore. In una stella della sequenza principale, il litio è rapidamente distrutto nelle reazioni di fusione nucleare che avvengono nel nucleo; una nana bruna, invece, può conservarne parte della quantità iniziale. La temperatura di ignizione per il litio è molto bassa, 2,5 milioni di kelvin, e ciò significa che le nane brune di massa maggiore riusciranno infine a bruciarlo. Determinando il limite massimo della massa delle nane brune (dell'ammasso) ancora contenenti litio, è possibile avere un'idea dell'età dell'ammasso stesso. Applicando questa tecnica alle Pleiadi si è stimata un'età di 115 milioni di anni. Il moto proprio dell'ammasso lo condurrà fra molti millenni nel futuro a mutare posizione rispetto ad un osservatore a Terra, che lo vedrà transitare al di sotto del piede di quella che oggi è la costellazione di Orione. Inoltre, come la maggior parte degli ammassi aperti, le Pleiadi non resteranno gravitazionalmente vincolate in eterno, ma alcuni membri dell'ammasso saranno espulsi dopo incontri ravvicinati, mentre altri saranno spogliati di materia da campi gravitazionali mareali. Simulazioni suggeriscono che occorreranno circa 250 milioni di anni perché l'ammasso si disperda e che le interazioni gravitazionali con nubi molecolari giganti ed i bracci della Galassia accelereranno il processo. Tradizione e letteratura in un dipinto esposto al Metropolitan Museum of Arts di New York.]] |lingua=grc}} La grande visibilità delle Pleiadi nel cielo notturno ha fatto in modo che esse fossero considerate un importante riferimento in molte culture, sia antiche che presenti. Nella mitologia greca, come detto sopra, esse rappresentavano le Sette Sorelle, mentre per i Vichinghi erano le galline di Freyja; in molte lingue europee antiche sono infatti indicate come "galline" o "galli". Durante l'Età del Bronzo i popoli europei come i Celti (e probabilmente anche popoli precedenti) associavano le Pleiadi al dolore e ai funerali, dato che all'epoca storica, durante il Cross-quarter day fra l'equinozio d'autunno ed il solstizio d'inverno (nel periodo in cui tuttora si festeggiano il giorno dei morti e Halloween) le Pleiadi diventavano visibili ad est nel chiarore del crepuscolo. A causa della precessione degli equinozi, quest'evento astronomico non coincide più con i giorni dei defunti, essendo slittato di quasi un mese, ma l'associazione è perdurata. La Cultura di Monte Alto ed altre culture del Guatemala come gli Ujuxte e i Takalik Abaj costruirono i loro primi osservatori utilizzando come riferimento le Pleiadi e la stella , e chiamavano l'ammasso "le sette sorelle", credendo che quella parte di cielo fosse la loro vera origine. Il sorgere eliaco degli oggetti celesti assumeva una grande importanza nella compilazione dei calendari negli antichi popoli.Brad Schaefer (Yale University). Heliacal Rising: Definitions, Calculations, and some Specific Cases (Essays from Archaeoastronomy & Ethnoastronomy News, the Quarterly Bulletin of the Center for Archaeoastronomy, Number 25.) Il sorgere eliaco delle Pleiadi (attorno al mese di giugno) indicava il nuovo anno per i Maori della Nuova Zelanda, che chiamavano l'ammasso stesso Mataariki; una festa con lo stesso nome aveva luogo nelle Hawaii. Gli antichi Aztechi del Messico e dell'America Centrale basavano il loro calendario sulle Pleiadi; il loro anno iniziava quando i sacerdoti iniziavano ad individuare le sue stelle ad est subito prima del sorgere del Sole, nella chiara luce dell'aurora; il nome che questo popolo dava all'ammasso era Tianquiztli. Giovanni Pascoli ne Il gelsomino notturno chiama le Pleiadi Chioccetta, paragonando l'ammasso aperto ad una chioccia in un'aia azzurra seguita da un pigolio di stelle. Gabriele d'Annunzio aveva intenzione di chiamare i sette libri della sua raccolta Laudi come le sette stelle principali delle Pleiadi, ma pubblicò solo cinque libri, cioè Maia, Elettra, Alcyone, Merope e Asterope. Australiani e asiatici A seconda della tribù o del clan di appartenenza, ci sono diverse storie riguardo l'origine delle Pleiadi. Fra gli aborigeni australiani era diffusa la credenza che esse fossero una donna rapita da Kidili, l'uomo della Luna. Fra i Ban Raji, un popolo seminomade che viveva fra il Nepal occidentale e l'India del nord, le Pleiadi erano chiamate "Sette cognate e un cognato" (Hatai halyou daa salla); quando le Pleiadi sorgevano sopra le montagne ogni notte, potevano, secondo la loro cultura, vedere i loro antichi parenti. Nell'astronomia cinese le Pleiadi sono uno dei 28 Xiu (posizioni della Luna) della Tigre Bianca, e sono indicate come Chioma(Cinese: 昴, piyin Mǎo). In Giappone, le Pleiadi sono conosciute come , nome che poi è stato scelto per la casa automobilistica Subaru, nel cui logo appaiono sei stelle raffiguranti le cinque componenti più piccole attorno alla stella principale. Il Telescopio Subaru, che si trova nell'Osservatorio di Mauna Kea sulle Hawaii, possiede anch'esso il nome giapponese delle Pleiadi. Nativi americani Presso i Lakota del Nord America esisteva una leggenda che legava l'origine delle Pleiadi con la Torre del Diavolo, un monumento naturale; secondo i Seri del Messico nordoccidentale, queste stelle erano sette donne che stavano dando alla luce. La costellazione era nota come ''Cmaamc, apparentemente un antico plurale del termine cmaam, ossia "donna". I Kiowa avevano un mito simile a quello dei Lakota per spiegare la nascita delle Pleiadi. Secondo le loro credenze ci furono sette giovani nubili che si allontanarono per giocare e furono individuate da alcuni orsi giganti; come le videro iniziarono ad inseguirle. Durante la fuga le giovani si rifugiarono sulla cima di una roccia e pregarono lo spirito della roccia di salvarle; sentendo le loro suppliche, la roccia iniziò a crescere in altezza, dal suolo verso il cielo, in modo che gli orsi non potessero raggiungerle. Una volta raggiunto il cielo si trasformarono nelle stelle che compongono le Pleiadi. Gli orsi, nel tentativo di arrampicarsi sulla roccia, lasciarono su di essa dei profondi solchi, oggi osservabili sui fianchi della Torre del Diavolo. Presso i popoli delle Ande, le Pleiadi erano associate all'abbondanza, poiché ritornavano visibili nell'emisfero australe durante la raccolta; in Quechua sono chiamate collca, il magazzino. Significati astrologici Le Pleiadi rivestono notevole significato anche nel campo dell'astrologia, nelle sue diverse varianti praticate in tutto il mondo. Nell'astrologia occidentale rappresentano un fronte contro le sventure ed erano considerate un'unità astrologica singola nelle stelle fisse del Medioevo; i materiali a cui erano associate erano il quarzo e il finocchio. Nell'astrologia esoterica i sette sistemi solari giravano attorno alle Pleiadi. Secondo l'astrologia indiana le Pleiadi erano conosciute come l'asterismo (Nakshatra) Kṛttikā ("i coltelli" in sanscrito). Le Pleiadi erano chiamate "le stelle del fuoco" e la loro divinità è il dio vedico Agni, il dio del fuoco sacro. Si tratta di una delle Nakshatra più prominenti e sono associate con la rabbia e la testardaggine. Note Bibliografia Libri * * * Pubblicazioni scientifiche * * * * * * Carte celesti * - Atlante celeste liberamente scaricabile in formato PDF. * * * Voci correlate Argomenti generici * Catalogo di Messier * Charles Messier * Ammasso aperto * Associazione stellare Argomenti affini * Toro (costellazione) * Ammasso del Presepe * Braccio di Orione Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Foto e maggiori informazioni sulle Pleiadi * Messier 45, SEDS Messier pages * Information on the Pleiades from SEDS * Le Pleiadi: tra storia, mito e realtà * M45 ripresa con un telescopio semiprofessionale amatoriale. * Le Pleiadi (M45) - in un sito di astrofotografia * Photos and information on the Pleiades from the University of Calgary * Information and images from the Anglo-Australian Observatory * WEBDA open cluster database webpage on Pleiades cluster - E. Pauzen (Univ. Vienna) * NightSkyInfo.com: The Pleiades * Maya Astronomy * Doppler Imaging: Results first Doppler image of a Pleiades solar-type G dwarf - HII314, Strassmeier & Rice 2001, A&A 377, 264 * 0045 Categoria:Ammasso delle Pleiadi Categoria:Braccio di Orione Categoria:Ufologia